Fantasie
by Key Phantomhive
Summary: Poco después de irse de la academia, Zero se encuentra con un joven llamado Drachen que le ofrece una familia y libertad. Pero ciertos individuos van tras Zero y, por consecuencia, tras su nueva familia. Cierto castaño le quiere de vuelta sin importar qué EN PROCESO DE SER REESCRITA
1. Fantasie

Kaien Cross miraba desconfiadamente el terreno boscoso que se alzaba frente al grupo que lideraba compuesto por algunos de la antigua clase nocturna y varios del consejo de cazadores. Ambos se habían unido con un fin que al cazador legendario no le gustaba mucho: encontrar a Kiryuu Zero, quien se había marchado de la academia poco después que los hermanos Kuran. Los cazadores lo querían de vuelta para aprovecharse de la sangre del clan Kiryuu y usarlo como arma. Los vampiros le querían porque era un Nivel E y como tal debía estar bajo la "custodia" de un purasangre, en este caso Kuran Kaname el rey purasangre. Por eso habían entablado una "alianza" momentánea para recuperar al Kiryuu, una vez que lo hicieran ya verían quién se lo quedaba.

En estos momentos esperaban a uno de los cazadores que fue enviado a averiguar lo que pudiera sobre el lugar donde Zero estaba. Por lo que sabía, su hijo se había unido a una especie de gremio llamado "Fantasie", el cual hacía todo tipo de trabajos a cambio de dinero y del cual formaban parte humanos y criaturas. El grupo se puso alerta al sentir una presencia acercándose, pero sólo era el cazador enviado que no traía muy buena cara.

- ¡No van a creerlo! – gritó mientras corría agitado hacia el grupo - ¡Ese lugar está lleno de monstruos! ¡Fácilmente podrían derrotar al Consejo de Cazadores! ¡Son una amenaz…! – el humano no pudo terminar la frase porque algo de color rojo comenzó a teñir su pecho, todos se percataron de que alguien le había atravesado el corazón arrojando un puñal. El cazador al poco tiempo murió.

Cross estaba revisando el arma. Era un puñal de hoja de plata y mango dorado con un dragón enroscado en él.

Todos se pusieron alerta cuando sintieron otro puñal cruzar el aire hasta clavarse en un árbol. Observaron que este tenía una nota, un vampiro rubio de ojos verdes la tomó y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

"_Será mejor que desistan de su idea de llevarse a Zero. Él forma parte del gremio y nadie puede hacer algo contra eso pues Fantasie no es controlado ni por vampiros ni por cazadores, no tienen jurisdicción aquí. Si deciden internarse en el bosque tengan por seguro que lo tomaré como una declaración de guerra._

_Firmado por Lukas Kramer, maestro de Fantasie" _

- Tendremos que volver y conseguir más hombres por parte de ambos lados y regresar – dijo Cross mientras miraba el bosque donde el gremio se resguardaba – aunque con esto tal vez ambos lados se rindan en recuperar a Zero – el grupo dio media vuelta para luego separarse y decirles a sus respectivos líderes la situación sin notar como una figura encapuchaba los miraba marcharse.

- Drachen ha cumplido bien, el maestro estará feliz – canturreó contento mientras se alejaba hacia el corazón del bosque saltando por los árboles y cantando – he cumplido bien, el maestro estará feliz, la, la, la, la, - siguió canturreando – matar a ese humano no fue nada la, la, la, la – se alejó más y más canturreando su hazaña recién hecha. Cualquiera que lo viera sentiría escalofrío ante aquella canción que, con voz inocente pero a la vez con un tinte macabro, era cantada.


	2. Drachen Noctisque

**Capítulo 2: "Drachen Noctisque: Las Apariencias Engañan"**

Dentro de aquel inmenso bosque podía verse la figura de un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos lilas reposaba sentado en una gran roca. El joven vestía una playera negra sin mangas pegada al cuerpo, unos pantalones grises sueltos y unas deportivas. En el hombro izquierdo estaba el tatuaje de un fénix en color violeta, el símbolo de Fantasie. Kiryuu Zero se puso de pie en cuanto sintió la presencia de su compañero de gremio.

- Lamento que tengas que hacer esto, Drachen – se disculpó el vampiro frente a la criatura frente a él que estaba cubierto por una capa de un rojo brillante.

- Creí que después de tanto tiempo entenderías – comenzó Drachen mientras se quitaba la capa, dejando a la vista un joven de quince años de cabellos más negros que la noche y ojos de un hermoso color escarlata. Drachen vestía una playera de manga corta roja pegada al cuerpo, unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. El símbolo del gremio estaba tatuado en el hombro izquierdo y era de color azul – desde el momento en que aceptaste ese tatuaje pasaste a ser parte de la familia, y la familia se ayuda ¿ne? – terminó canturreando mientras desaparecía de la vista del cazador para luego treparse a la espalda de Zero – pero no tengo ganas de caminar hasta el gremio, así que me llevarás a caballito.

- ¿No estás un poco grande para estas cosas? – preguntó Kiryuu con un tic en el ojo mientras comenzaba a caminar, a lo lejos escucharon un explosión.

- Parece que volvieron a enfadar a nee-sama – comentó al aire Drachen – esos no dos no aprenden nunca – Drachen Noctisque era aquel que le había llevado, más bien arrastrado, hasta Fantasie hace unos meses. Zero no pudo evitar que su mente vagara hasta el día que conoció al muchacho pelinegro.

**Flashback **

_Zero se encontraba en una ciudad ya alejada de la academia pero la verdad no todo estaba yendo bien para el peliplateado. El día estaba horrible y llovía a cántaros pero al cazador no le importaba, total ya estaba mojado, y siguió sentado en la banca de aquel parque solitario. Siguió observando ausentemente el cielo hasta que oyó unos pasos que se detuvieron frente a él._

_- Si sigues bajo la lluvia enfermarás – dijo el extraño, refugiando su identidad con una capa roja – dime, dime ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? – Zero sólo le miró de mala forma pero el chico no se espantó – sabes, suelo ser muy borde cuando no consigo lo que quiero, además te vez muy desolado como si tu razón de vivir se hubiera esfumado._

_- Tal vez tengas razón… - susurró – antes de que llegaras estaba pensando en suicidarme, total creo que solo dos personas lamentarían mi muerte porque me quieren los demás se lamentarán de perder una gran arma._

_- ¡Ajá! Así que tenía razón – dijo feliz el encapuchado – me llamo Drachen, Drachen N__octisque__ ¿tú cómo te llamas? – terminó mientras bajaba la capucha de la capa y permitía a Zero ver su rostro, sus ojos parecían felices y llenos de esperanza iguales a los que él tenía cuando sus padres vivían._

_- Kiryuu Zero – respondió escuetamente._

_- Ne, Zero – empezó Drachen tomándose la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre - ¿te sientes solo? ¿Por eso querías morir? ¿Por no tener a nadie querido contigo? - Zero asintió quedamente - ¡Pero eso se arregla! Sólo debes formar nuevos vínculos._

_- Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo – Drachen le observó unos segundos antes que una sonrisa pícara apareciera en sus facciones, rápidamente tomó a Zero de la mano y lo levantó del banco, sorprendiendo al cazador por la fuerza que tenía el menor._

_- ¡Ven conmigo a Fantasie! ¡Le caerás bien al maestro! – gritó feliz mientras corría arrastrando a Zero - ¡A los demás les encantará tener a otro miembro en la familia!_

_- ¡Espera no puedo! – le contradijo Zero - ¡Me persiguen y no sé si puedo confiar en ti!_

_- ¡No te preocupes, Fantasie no tiene a nadie que le ordene! ¡Sólo el maestro puede darnos órdenes! – Zero iba a decir algo pero Drachen se le adelantó - ¡Y no te preocupes, hay algunos como tú en el gremio y el líquido rojo tampoco es un problema para conseguir! _

_- Pero…. –_

_- ¡Nada de peros! ¡En cuanto seas parte de Fantasie saldremos de misión juntos! – y el Kiryuu no pudo decir nada más y se dejó arrastrar por Drachen, quien le mostraría lo hermoso que era Fantasie y lo fuerte que eran los vínculos entre los miembros._

**End Flashback **

Luego de eso había llegado al gremio y todos le habían dado una calurosa bienvenida que había terminado dos días después, cuando ni el maestro podía estar de pie de lo borracho que estaba. Pero a pesar de la resaca que tuvo que aguantarse, Zero estaba feliz y sentía que por fin pertenecía a un hogar. Para sus compañeros él no era un Nivel E, no era una pieza sacrificable, sólo era Zero y por eso el peliplata no quería meter a su nueva familia en una guerra por su culpa. Aunque sabía que tenían una chance de ganar pues con el Maestro y los denominados "Clase S y Clase SS" podía presentar buena pelea, eso sin contar a los miembros de menor rango como él. Zero observó a Drachen que estaba medio dormido en su espalda. Kiryuu estaba de acuerdo con aquel que había dicho que las apariencias engañan pues, ¿quién iba a creer que ese niño de aspecto inocente tenía el rango de Clase SS junto a otros dos? Drachen era muy fuerte gracias a la sangre de la criatura, casi extinta, que corría por sus venas. Su compañero azabache sería cazado si se enteraban de lo que era al igual que varios otros camaradas por ser casi únicos. ¿Quién dijo que los vampiros eran las únicas criaturas sobrenaturales? Si bien los vampiros eran mayoría, había otras criaturas más fuertes que ellos, como Drachen. Pero nadie era invencible, después de todo la raza de Drachen había sido casi exterminaba y el único sobreviviente comprobado era el joven que estaba en su espalda. De algo estaba seguro, si hacían enfadar al Noctisque tanto humanos como vampiros sufrirían grandes pérdidas. Drachen Noctisque era una criatura fuerte y hermosa pero también tenía un punto débil que Zero ni nadie, excepto el maestro, sabría hasta dentro de un tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>El símbolo de Fantasie que tienen Zero y Drachen tatuado está en mi perfil<strong>


	3. Familia Loca

**Capítulo 3: "Familia Loca Pero Unida Jamás Será Vencida"**

Kaname Kuran miraba con desagrado el bosque frente a él. Luego de lo que le habían contado sobre aquel gremio llamado Fantasie había tomado la decisión de ir personalmente a recuperar a ese Nivel E, después de todo estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Usaría a Zero para deshacerse de la pesada de Sara Shirabuki y luego se lo dejaría a Yuuki como mascota.

El grupo estaba compuesto por quince vampiros y quince cazadores, todos los ahí presentes eran lo mejor de lo mejor de ambos bandos y creían que podrían derrotar fácilmente a Fantasie, mas con el rey vampiro y el cazador legendario de su lado.

El grupo se internó cuidadosamente en el bosque, estando siempre alertas. Caminaron varios minutos hasta que oyeron el sonido de un río. Cuando llegaron notaron que había un puente de piedra que permitía cruzar la corriente de agua y sobre uno de los barandales estaba una figura con una caperuza roja cantando.

_Dulce voz ven a mí, haz que el alma recuerde_

_Oigo aún, cuanto oí, una vez en diciembre_

_¿Quién me abraza con amor?_

_Veo prados alrededor, esa gente tan feliz_

_Son sombras para mí_

_¿Quién me abraza con amor?_

_Veo prados alrededor, esa gente tan feliz_

_Son sombras para mí_

_¿Cuándo fue?, no murió_

_¿Cómo puedo entenderles?_

_Volverá esa voz cuando llegue diciembre_

_Oigo aún, cuanto oí, una vez en diciembre…_

La figura parecía la de un joven que estaba balanceando sus pies que colgaban del puente. Cross se acercó prudentemente y con la espada lista.

- ¿Qué hace aquí solo? – preguntó el cazador legendario. La figura se volteó y el grupo sólo pudo ver unos ojos de color rubí brillante, el desconocido se paró sobre el barandal.

- Sólo juego – respondió inocentemente mientras caminaba por el barandal.

- ¡No hagas eso! – le reprendió uno de los cazadores.

- Estaré bien.

- No deberías estar aquí solo, ¿no sabes que hay personas malas por aquí? – siguió otro cazador.

- ¿Personas malas? – inquirió el chico medio pensativo - ¡Ah! Si se refieren a los de Fantasie ellos no me lastimarán – ante lo dicho por el joven el grupo se desconcertó – no me harán daño porque… - el chico río siniestramente, causándole un escalofrío a más de uno - … ¡soy uno de ellos! – ante las últimas palabras el chico se vio rodeado por los cazadores y los vampiros – vaya…parece que quieren pelear. Muy bien, la guerra entre Fantasie y los cazadores y los vampiros empieza... ¡Ya! – cuando terminó de decir esto se lanzó hacia el río y cuando algunos de asomaron no encontraron nada, aquel joven no había hecho ni siquiera ruido al tocar el agua.

Los buscaron por las inmediaciones del puente pero no pudieron hallarlo. Algunos estaban enojados por haber dejado pasar tal oportunidad para sacarle información del gremio.

_**Fantasie**_

Dentro de aquel espacioso salón que recordaba vagamente a una taberna con escenario, Kiryuu Zero se encontraba sentado en la barra hablando con una joven de largo cabellos castaño y ojos azules.

- Tranquilo, Drachen es fuerte estará bien – tranquilizó la chica a Zero.

- Ya lo sé, Morte-san pero esto pasó por mi culpa – dijo el peliplateado – si no estuviera aquí nada de esto pasaría.

- Déjate de culparte – intervino la voz de un chico de unos veinte años de cabello dorado y ojos marrones – el problema de uno es el problema de todos – la chica asintió.

- ¡Culparse no es de hombres! – un hombre alto y de gran musculatura de cabello castaño en punta y ojos azules se metió en la conversación.

- En verdad no te entiendo, Tobías – inquirió una mujer de grandes pechos, de cabellos color arena y ojos verdes ocultos tras unos lentes – pero Kyrie tiene razón Zero.

- Gracias Eva.

Morte y Tobías eran hermanos y se había criado en el gremio luego de que sus padres los rechazaran por sus poderes sobrenaturales. Kyrie era huérfano y Eva pertenecía a uno de los equipos más fuerte de Fantasie, la Tribu del León. Mientras ellos conversaban un pelirrojo de ojos azules estaba insultándose con un peliazul de ojos violetas, ellos eran Akai y Sieg.

- ¡Ven a pelear, stripper de cuarta! – gritó Sieg.

- ¡¿Qué me dijiste, idiota? – gritó nuevamente Akai.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? – intervino una tercera voz perteneciente a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos de igual color con una armadura de caballero.

- ¡Nada, Atenea! – dijo atropelladamente Sieg - si tú sabes que Akai es mi mejor amigo – continuó nervioso mientras abrazaba al susodicho.

- ¡Cierto, Sieg es mi mejor amigo! – ambos chicos sonrieron nerviosamente y Atenea levantó una ceja para después alejarse, los jóvenes suspiraron agradecidos.

- No podrán salvarse de ella siempre – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos dorados sentada en una mesa con unas cartas del tarot – algún día los atrapará, ¿Verdad Johan? – preguntó al muchacho junto a ella de cabello verde y ojos azules que estaba bebiendo alcohol.

- ¡Exacto!

- ¡No te metas, Tanya! – recriminó Akai.

Zero había presenciado todo desde su lugar en la barra y estaba con una sonrisa. Sí, podía ser que su familia tuviera algunos fetiches raros como la adicción de Akai a sacarse la ropa diciendo que tenía calor, la adicción de Johan a la bebida y a nunca emborracharse mucho o la tendencia de Tobías a demostrar su hombría pero eran una buena familia, loca pero buena.

- Si que son ruidosos, no dejan dormir – comentó un rubio de ojos negros que estaba en el segundo piso – pero sin ellos este lugar no sería lo mismo – dijo sonriendo - ¡y eso va para ti también, Zero! – terminó mirándolo para luego darse media vuelta y sentarse en una de las mesas del segundo piso.

- Me gustaría saber cómo es el segundo piso – dijo al aire Kyrie.

- Sabes que sólo los Clase S y SS pueden subir, nosotros no hasta que no alcancemos ese rango – respondió Eva. Kyrie asintió derrotado.

Todo el gremio volteo hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente mostrando a Drachen.

- ¡Hey chicos prepárense! – gritó desde la entrada - ¡Habrá guerra! – ante lo último todo el gremio en pleno, menos Zero, gritaron emocionados. Drachen se acercó al centro del gremio siendo rodeado por sus compañeros después – Kuran viene con ellos pero creo que los Clase S podrán retenerlo hasta que derrotemos a los demás – comentó mirando a los susodicho que asintieron entusiasmados.

- ¡No tan rápido, hijos! – todos voltearon a ver su maestro, un hombre ya anciano con el cabello y la barba blancos y ojos negros – No hay que subestimar al enemigo, yo me encargaré de Kuran junto a los Clase S – ante lo dicho por su maestro el gremio al completo vitoreó emocionado, con su maestro de su lado no podían perder, él era un apoyo moral muy fuerte para todos y que luchara a su lado les daba confianza - ¡Es hora de que se enteren que nadie se mete con Fantasie y sale indemne! – gritó alzando el puño y todos lo imitaron gritando - ¡Nadie puede tocar a uno de esta familia sin que los demás se le vengan encima! – todos en el gremio gritaban coreando a su maestro – ahora vayan a preparase, Clase SS vengan conmigo – Drachen, Atenea y el rubio de ojos negro de nombre Joshua siguieron a su maestro – es hora de preparar un plan, en caso de que ocurra algo quedan al mando, serán responsables de la vida de sus hermanos y hermanas – los tres se arrodillaron frente al maestro y dijeron al unisonó:

- ¡Por mi vida juro que protegeré a esta familia!


	4. Kaien y Kaname Vs Joshua y Drachen

**Capítulo 4: "Kaien y Kaname Vs. Joshua y Drachen"**

Drachen, Atenea y Joshua estaban apostados frente al gremio, el cual tenía gran parecido con un castillo de cuento de hadas, entre las torres del frente estaba colgada una bandera negra con el símbolo de Fantasie en blanco. Joshua y Drachen podían oír el ajetreo dentro del gremio, todos se apostaban en sus puestos y los más jóvenes junto a Zero se mantendrían en uno de los salones trampas que el castillo tenía.

- Se acercan – dijo Joshua mientras olisqueaba el aire – son treinta pero mejor no confiarnos, serán lo mejor que tengan – Atenea asintió solemnemente.

- De momento todo está en nuestras manos.

- Habrá que mantenerlos a raya sin revelar qué somos – continuó Drachen – por lo que dijo el Maestro si nos descubren intentarán usarnos y eso es algo que no podemos permitir, no quiero ser un par de botas – terminó medio en broma el más joven de los tres.

- Ni yo un abrigo…. – murmuró Joshua siguiéndole el juego a Drachen.

- Déjense de tonterías y céntrense en la batalla – exigió la chica de ojos negros – recuerden que no podemos usar nuestros poderes por seguridad así que esto se complicará – la joven tenía una lanza y una espada en cada mano, Joshua llevaba una katana y Drachen un par de cuchillos, además de varias dagas ocultas de la vista del enemigo.

A los minutos divisaron al grupo de Cross con el Kuran y el legendario cazador al frente. Los tres se tensaron y se prepararon para pelear.

- Te avisaremos se estás en peligro – susurró Joshua a la chica, después de todo el Maestro les había prohibido usar sus poderes mas no sus instintos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se burló un cazador de cabellos marrones y ojos de igual color, el hijo del actual presidente de la Asociación - ¿Sólo tres? Fantasie no es tan grande como dicen – en cuanto terminó de decir esto una daga le pasó rosando la mejilla, causando un corte del cual brotó sangre.

- Lo siento – se disculpó con falsa inocencia Drachen – es que eres tan molesto que te confundí con una mosca y tuve la necesidad de matarte – el cazador le miró rencoroso.

- ¿Quieres guerra? ¡Ven aquí niñato! – el cazador castaño se abalanzó sobre Drachen desenfundando la espada al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro arremetía contra él. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros, el de ojos escarlatas colocó el brazo derecho en la trayectoria de la espada, la cual al hacer contacto con la piel de Drachen se partió a la mitad. El cazador sorprendido retrocedió mientras Drachen aprovechaba y la apuñalaba en el estómago, después saltó hacia atrás y regresó junto a sus dos camaradas. El castaño cayó al suelo mientras su sangre manchaba el césped del lugar.

- No importa, si peleamos a la vez ganaremos – dijo otro cazador y todos los cazadores menos Cross, arremetieron contra el trío. Atenea corrió y ensartó su lanza en dos cazadores mientras Joshua partía por la mitad a otros dos y Drachen dejaba fuera a otros dos con sus dagas arrojadizas. En unos segundos la mitad de los cazadores había muerto.

Atenea recuperó su lanza y la lanzó contra otro humano matándolo en el acto, Joshua estaba combatiendo con tres cazadores que portaban espadas mientras Drachen se encargaba de otros tres que portaban armas de fuego. Uno de los cazadores apuntó al corazón del azabache pero la bala, al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Drachen, rebotó aunque perforó la ropa no pudo traspasar la piel. Ahora el único cazador que quedaba era Kaien Cross.

Los vampiros se lanzaron al ataque mientras Cross y Joshua comenzaban a luchar. El rubio de ojos negros veía que lo tendría difícil contra Kaien, esperaba que sus dos amigos pudieran con los vampiros.

Drachen había guardado los cuchillos y ahora embestía a los vampiros con un lariat que los mandaba contra los árboles y dejaba inconscientes o mataba. Atenea mantenía a raya a los vampiros con un látigo que nadie notó, el cual estaba impregnado de veneno anti-vampiro. Al cabo de unos minutos quedaban Kaien, Kaname y dos vampiros más que estaban esquivando los ataques de la pelinegra.

Drachen embistió a Kuran al ver que este tenía la intención de acercarse al gremio. Kaname sintió que había chocado contra una pared de concreto en cuanto su cuerpo golpeó con el de Drachen. Ese chico no era humano.

- ¿Qué criatura eres? – preguntó mientras usaba sus poderes y de la tierra se desprendían grandes trozos de tierra.

- Ni creas que te lo diré – Drachen se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos y los trozos de tierra dieron de lleno en su cuerpo pero no le hicieron daño. Kaname aprovechó eso para acercarse e intentar desgarrarle con sus garras pero el joven se agachó en el último momento y lanzó una patada al vampiro que cayó contra el suelo.

- A ustedes los purasangre no se les da bien luchar cuerpo a cuerpo – comentó burlón Drachen – siempre usan sus poderes y se escudan en otros vampiros, por eso en una batalla física son muy inferiores a nosotros, ¡el gremio Fantasie! – rápidamente sacó una daga y la arrojó contra el vampiro que usó su velocidad para esquivar el arma. Drachen comenzaba a jadear, su resistencia era menor en la forma que tenía ahora, desearía poder luchar con su forma intermedia pero el Maestro se lo había prohibido por precaución

_**Dentro del gremio**_

Todos estaban preparados para intervenir de ser necesario, la Clase S y el Maestro estaban delante aguardando por el enemigo. Zero estaba junto a los más pequeños del gremio, la "nueva generación" como les decían, eran dos niños, uno de ellos era hijo de uno del gremio y la otra era una niña que llegó poco antes que él. El cazador se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a sus camaradas, todo esto era su culpa. Si él no estuviera ahí nada de esto estaría pasando.

_**Fuera del gremio**_

Atenea se había deshecho de los vampiros y corrió a ayudar a Drachen con Kuran. Lanzó un latigazo que el vampiro esquivó con dificultad. Kaname estrechó los ojos, ese látigo tenía veneno, eso no sería suficiente para matarlo pero sí para dejarlo fuera de combate un rato, el cual Drachen usaría para matarlo.

Joshua estaba cansado, tanto él como Cross tenían varios cortes superficiales pero el rubio estaba en desventaja ya que empezaba a cansarse mientras que Cross tenía energía para seguir luchando. Los tres de Fantasie se juntaron mientras que Cross iba junto a Kaname. El trío estaba cansado al no poder usar sus poderes pero Cross sabía que dentro del edificio se encontraban más adversarios, tal vez más fuertes que esos tres.

- Kaname-kun, es mejor irse – sugirió Cross mientras los de Fantasie se sorprendían – somos dos contra un gremio de no sé cuántas personas, claramente estamos en desventaja.

- Tiene razón, Cross-san – concedió el vampiro y luego se comenzó a alejar caminando, los vampiros que seguían con vida que eran cuatro le siguieron. Cross también se fue luego de mirar a los tres con respeto y felicidad, su hijo había encontrado una buena familia. Los cazadores se fueron también, cargando con ellos los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos.

Fantasie había ganado la batalla pero no la guerra, tan pronto como las puertas del gremio se abrieron los Clase SS se vieron asediados de sus compañeros que los llenaban de felicitaciones, Zero se sentía aliviado de que sólo estuvieran cansados y que las heridas de Joshua no eran graves.

* * *

><p><strong>En mi perfil están las apariencias de Drachen, Atenea y Joshua.<strong>


	5. Drachen Noctisque, El Secreto ¿Develado?

Zero observaba a Drachen mientras este dormía plácidamente usando su hombro como almohada. Ambos habían tomado una misión hace una semana luego de que Drachen discutiera con el Maestro pues el pelinegro quería llevarse al Kiryu con él a una misión de las del segundo piso cosa que el anciano no permitió (1), una cosa era Drachen y otra Zero. Luego de mucho discutir habían tomado una misión del primer piso y partieron juntos hacia su destino. Eso nos lleva al momento actual, donde ambos chicos estaban en el tren de regreso a Fantasie, el peliplateado suspiró, todavía debían tomar otro tren y luego caminar hasta el gremio.

- Drachen, arriba – dijo sacudiendo ligeramente a su compañero. Desde que se había unido a Fantasie siempre hacía misiones con Drachen, incluso compartía habitación con él. En todo este tiempo Zero no había descubierto la razón por la que el azabache le había invitado a Fantasie, es más, varios en el gremio se lo preguntaban pero Drachen sólo sonreía inocentemente y el Maestro se negaba a decir algo alegando que Drachen debía decirles.

Zero caminaba a comprar los tickets para el tren con un Drachen medio dormido sobre su hombro, que murmuraba incoherencias. El Kiryu se había acostumbrado a que Drachen se tomara demasiada confianza para con él así que ya se esperaba cualquier cosa por parte del menor por lo que no se sorprendió cuando Drachen se colgó de su cuello y le susurró en el oído.

- Nos siguen, son esos pesados de la ultima vez – murmuró bajito y Zero notó como el instinto asesino de Drachen comenzaba a aflorar – por la peste que siento hay dos purasangres – el peliplateado volteó a ver discretamente a Drachen y se encontró con que sus ojos eran ahora amarillos y la pupila se había rasgado verticalmente, eso era señal de problemas.

- Recuerda que el Maestro te prohibió usar la transformación intermedia – susurró Zero por lo bajo y como resultado obtuvo un suave gruñido. Al poco rato Drachen se soltó de Zero y empezó a andar a su lado mientras canturreaba con cierto toque de malicia:

_Todo está bien, lo gritaré las veces que sea necesario_

_Creo en un brillante mañana_

_Las personas que han hecho sus sueños verdad tienen algo en común_

_Mientras no te rindas no perderás_

_Cuando el viento te lance lejos_

_En ese momento, agárrate con las manos…e intenta tomar esa oportunidad_

_Nunca estás solo, ¿lo sabes?_

_Sigue avanzando y nunca renuncies a tú sueño_

_Es cierto, no llores sigue en mi camino_

_Ahora soy la luz que brilla en ti_

_Si te rindes y dejas las cosas así, tú esfuerzo será en vano y serás herido otra vez_

_Pero aún puedo ver que tus ojos observan un brillante fututo_

Zero miraba a Drachen ir saltando de un lado a otro como un niño pequeño, el menor tenía esa extraña manía de ponerse a cantar en cualquier momento aunque algunas de sus canciones provocaban escalofríos en la gente. Kiryu se sentó en uno de los bancos a esperar por el tren, sabía que Drachen estaba atento a su entorno a pesar de que parecía que estaba jugando. Cuando la estación quedó sin nadie más que ellos dos, Drachen detuvo su andar y se quedó mirando fijamente las vías del tren con aire ausente y melancólico.

- ¿Cuándo se dejarán de jugar a los espías? – habló Drachen al aire, al instante Zero se encontraba a su lado con Bloody Rose desenfundada mientras que un grupo bastante numeroso los rodeaba. Entre ellos estaban ambos Kuran junto a su sequito de nobles, Kaien, Yagari y un grupo de cazadores.

- Cuanto tiempo, Kiryu-kun – saludó el castaño purasangre, mientras Yuuki miraba alegre a Zero, este apuntó su arma directo al vampiro – veo que ahora sólo tienes un guardia – comentó mientras miraba a Drachen, el Kuran estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué criatura era aquel chico como para poder soportar la presión de su aura sin amedrentarse ni un poco.

- Te recuerdo que antes fuimos tres contra treinta y terminaron huyendo con el rabo entre las patas, ¿ne? – se burló Drachen causando que los nobles le miraran mal.

- ¡No le faltes el respeto a Kaname-sama! – gritó un vampiro rubio de ojos azules, Aido Hanabusa.

- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, no estoy sometido por nadie – contraatacó el pelinegro, Zero le miró como diciéndole mentiroso después de todo el Maestro tenía gran poder de convencimiento sobre Drachen – y aunque lo estuviera sólo seguiría a alguien que sea digno de respeto, no porque sea de noble cuna debe tener a todos bajo sus órdenes – lo último lo dijo mirando a Kaname, quien mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

- _"Aunque yo también soy de noble cuna, bueno lo que no sepan no los matará…aún" _– Drachen rió entre dientes por su pensamiento y Zero se preparó mentalmente para aguantar alguna de las locuras de su compañero.

- ¡Basta de charla! – gritó uno de los cazadores y atacó a Drachen con sable pero al instante un disparo se oyó y el cazador cayó mal herido al suelo, todos miraban impresionados a Zero.

- ¡Oye! ¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a un humano! – gritó otro cazador, Kiryu sólo sonrió levemente.

- Desde el momento en que me fui con Drachen dejé de ser cazador, ahora no me importa si es vampiro o humano, ¡mataré a cualquiera que se meta con Fantasie! – Zero estaba decidido a proteger a Drachen aunque sabía que el menor podía cuidarse por sí mismo.

- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡Bien hecho Zero! ¡Demuéstrales que ya no eres sólo el "caballo" del tablero! – exclamó eufórico Drachen mientras sacaba las dagas que tenía ocultas dentro de la chaqueta - ¡Zero ya no es negro ni blanco! – Cross y los demás observaron como los ojos de Drachen se volvieron amarillos dándole el aspecto de ser los ojos de un reptil.

- ¡La prohibición, Drachen! – gritó Zero al percatarse del cambio en su compañero, el cual bufó frustrado antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Drachen miró a Zero y saltó al otro lado del andén seguido de Zero, ahora tenían las vías de por medio. Los vampiros y cazadores se prepararon para atacar y Zero sabía que no podrían ganar a menos que develaran la naturaleza de Drachen.

- ¡Danza de las mil espadas! – un gritó de una mujer se oyó y de inmediato varias espadas diferentes cayeron sobre el grupo cortándoles el paso y el movimiento.

- Atenea… - murmuró Drachen para luego voltear a ver Zero y ambos comenzaron a correr para alejarse del lugar pues eran consientes de que estaban en ventaja, además no querían sufrir la ira de Atenea por no aprovechar la oportunidad que les dio para irse.

Mientras que el grupo de vampiros y cazadores se recuperaban del shock inicial a causa de las espadas notaron que ninguna les hirió, cuando Kaname quiso tocar una las armas todas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

- Espadas mágicas – masculló Yagari mientras encendía un cigarrillo – _"pero en verdad el mocoso ha encontrado buenos amigos, aparte de librarse del maldito consejo…tal vez yo también me revele"_

Cross pensaba en aquel chico que acompañaba a Zero, las armas no podían perforar su piel, sus sentidos eran muy agudos ya que pudo detectarlos aún con un hechizo de ocultamiento en ellos, también estaba el cambio de sus ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados se parecían a los de un reptil…

- ¡Imposible! – gritó Cross anonadado causando que todos lo miren.

- ¿Qué sucede, Cross-san? – preguntó Kaname.

- Ese chico…es…no, es imposible – murmuraba Kaien perdido en sus pensamientos – se supone que están extintos.

- ¿Descubriste qué es el chico que acompaña a Zero? – esta vez Yagari habló y el otro asintió - ¿Y? – todos esperaban la respuesta del cazador expectantes para saber aunque sea algo más de sus enemigos.

- Es una criatura que antaño fue venerada por muchos y se creía que eran el nexo entre este mundo y el mundo de los dioses - empezó Cross – de gran poder y sabiduría que, se dice, les fue entregada por los mismos dioses. Se creía que estaban extintos desde años, que sus cazadores aniquilaron a los últimos hace quince años – Kaien estaba bastante impresionado, si aquel joven era lo que él creía los vampiros y los cazadores no podrían obtener a Zero – el amo de los cielos y del fuego…el dragón – al escuchar la última palabra todos los presente observaron a Cross sorprendidos.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): las misiones están divididas en dos pisos, en el primer piso están las de nivel D, C, B y A a las cuales cualquiera puede tener acceso mientras que en el segundo piso están las misiones de nivel S y SS, las cuales sólo pueden ser realizadas por miembros de clase S y SS por la dificultad que muestran y porque el indice de morir durante la misma es muy elevado. Las misiones de nivel S pueden ser realizadas por los clase S y SS mientras que las misiones de nivel SS sólo pueden ser realizadas por los clase SS. Ahora entienden porqué el Maestro le echó la bronca a Drachen por querer llevarse a Zero a una de nivel S o SS.<strong>


	6. Otro Problema Para Fantasie

- ¿Dragón? – preguntó Yuuki a su padre adoptivo - ¿No son seres ficticios?

- Eso comenzó a creerse con el paso de los años pues encontrar a un dragón era muy difícil ya que se ocultaban entre los humanos, eran pocos los que mantenían su forma real y vivían aislados de la sociedad – contestó Cross, consciente de que tenía la atención de todos, incluidos los cazadores – los "Dragon Killer" cazaron primero a los que se ocultaban de la humanidad y luego empezaron a rastrear a los que se ocultaban entre humanos, una vez muertos los dragones volvían a su forma original y los cazadores les quitaban las escamas, garras y colmillos para venderlos o hacer armas.

- Luego de un tiempo se dice que todos los dragones se reunieron en un lugar para protegerse mutuamente – intervino Yagari tranquilo – los cazadores les buscaron por años pero no lograron hallarlos hasta quince años atrás, esa noche los dragones y cazadores lucharon y al amanecer sólo un humano permanecía de pie, los demás dragones y cazadores perecieron, así fue que se declaró a los dragones como una raza extinta – Touga hizo una pausa para darle una calada a su cigarrillo – al parecer este chico sobrevivió de algún modo, por su apariencia deduzco que había nacido y tenía pocos días cuando se efectuó el ataque o nació después de la masacre.

- ¿Pero cómo un bebé recién nacido podría sobrevivir sin sus padres? – preguntó un vampiro rubio de ojos verde, Ichijou Takuma.

- Los dragones tienen algunas similitudes con las serpientes – comentó Cross - al momento de nacer su instinto les guía para sobrevivir, cuando nacen tienen el tamaño de un gato grande y sus garras y colmillos están suficientemente afilados como para desgarrar y tragar la comida. Ellos no necesitan que les enseñen a cazar, lo llevan en la sangre; sus padres sólo les enseñan valores y técnicas de fuego y aire, lo demás, como volar y escupir fuego, es sabido por la cría incluso antes de nacer. Los dragones son autosuficientes al momento de nacer pero la primer persona con la que forman un vínculo es la más importante para ellos, no la dañarán y, dependiendo de la situación, esa persona puede incluso montarse al lomo del dragón además de ser el único frente al cual el dragón derramaría lágrimas – concluyó Kaien.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó nuevamente Yuuki.

- Los dragones son seres orgullos, nunca llorarán ni pedirán clemencia por ellos por eso la primer persona con la que el dragón obtenga un vinculo debe ser la adecuada, generalmente son el padre o la madre al ser lo primero que ven pero en el caso del compañero de Zero no tengo idea de quién pueda ser – luego de esta charla el grupo se dividió en vampiros y cazadores y cada parte regresó a su cuartel, pero los cazadores, a excepción de Cross y Yagari, estaban planeando cómo deshacerse del dragón.

_**Gremio de Fantasie, planta baja**_

Luego de semejante corrida para perder al indeseable grupo, Zero y Drachen habían regresado al gremio en una pieza y descubrieron que Atenea tenía una misión cerca de aquella estación de trenes así que fue pura suerte el haberse escapado. Los dos compañeros estaban en la barra comiendo lo mismo, la única diferencia es que Drachen tenía un vaso con jugo de manzana y Zero un vaso con un líquido rojo.

- ¡Ey, Drachen, Zero! – les llamaron y ambos voltearon a ver a un joven de dieciocho años de cabello negro con mechones blancos y ojos ámbares, los cuales tenían un leve tono rojizo, tenía un vaso con lo mismo que Zero estaba tomando – Me enteré de que casi los atrapan cuando volvían.

- Siempre puedo chamuscarlos, ya lo sabes Yami – comentó Drachen mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía con su comida tranquilo – hablando de chamuscar, ¿Dónde está el par de "mejores amigos"? – preguntó con ironía el dragón mientras el vampiro de ojos dorados se sentaba con ellos. En Fantsie había algunos vampiros los cuales le ayudaron a Zero a aceptar su naturaleza no sin exponerse a Bloody Rose pero al final Kiryu había terminado cediendo y ahora tomaba la sangre humana donada como si nada.

- Salieron de misión con Kyrie – contestó Yami – me compadezco del pobre, le dije que esperara a Atenea pero Akai y Sieg se lo llevaron arrastrando ni bien la nombré – dijo burlonamente y los tres rieron – y Joshua se fue a Kyoto una semana para ver su templo y Atenea mencionó algo sobre irse a Grecia después de su misión – informó el vampiro pelinegro – eso te hace el único SS en el gremio, pero igual la mitad de la Clase S está aquí así que aún sin ellos podemos presentar buena pelea si… - el vampiro fue interrumpido por el Maestro que llamaba a Drachen para reunirse con él en el segundo piso, el dragón acabó rápido su comida y subió corriendo las escaleras, ganándose un regaño de Morte que estaba en la barra junto a la escalera – cómo desearía poder ver el segundo piso pero por suerte pronto serán los exámenes para ser Clase S, ¿crees que te escogerán?

- No creo – dijo Zero – no llevo mucho tiempo aquí y tampoco soy el más fuerte de aquí, tal vez Tanya o Johan sean elegidos.

- Tanya tal vez pero Johan…. – ambos voltearon a ver a su compañero, que hablaba incoherencias mientras se bajaba un barril de alcohol, a los dos vampiros les bajó una gota por la sien – estará muy fuera de sí sigue así, me estoy planteando llevarlo a un centro de ayuda.

- Yo igual, pienso que Drachen necesita revisarse la cabeza – concluyó Zero y ambos vampiros comenzaron a hablar sobre las manías de sus compañeros de equipo, aprovechando que uno no estaba y el otro no podía pensar claramente.

_**Gremio de Fantasie, planta alta**_

Drachen había acudido al llamado de su maestro, el cual estaba sentado en una de las mesas del lugar, lo bastante alejado como para que los de la planta baja no le oyeran.

- ¿Qué pasa, Maestro? – preguntó el dragón al anciano quien suspiró resignado antes de hablar.

- Lo que te diré puede ser bastante difícil de creer pero es verdad y debes creerme – Drachen algo confundido asintió – es muy probable que Lancelot siga vivo – el Maestro esperó la reacción de su "hijo" con los ojos cerrados, segundos después se oyó como algo caía contra el suelo y cuando el anciano abrió los ojos se encontró con un Drachen desmayado que se había golpeado la cabeza con la punta de la mesa al caer – podría haberlo tomado peor… - murmuró Lukas mientras una gota caía por su sien, luego su expresión se volvió seria – sólo espero que esto no ocurra pronto, primero debemos deshacernos de los cazadores y vampiros, tratar con Lancelot ahora sería mala idea pero es algo inevitable, él averiguará todo y vendrá a por Drachen – siguió susurrando el viejo – y lo peor de todo es que es muy probable que Drachen se vaya con él…tal vez para siempre.


	7. ¡Aparece El Dragon Killer: Arturo!

**Les traigo el capi 7 y algo que DEBEN leer antes de empezar con el capi:**

**He decidido dividir el fic en diferentes arcos, cada uno con una aventura, enemigos y aliados diferentes, aquí les dejo los nombres de los arcos:**

_**Arco I: Lucha Por La Libertad (Capítulos 001 -?) **_

_**Arco II: La Isla Olvidada Y Lancelot (Capítulos ?-?)**_

_**Arco III: El Consejo Ancestral Y El Demonio Nathan (Capítulos ?-?)**_

_**Arco IV: Gabriel Lancaster, Lancelot Y El Enlaze Dragón (Capítulos ?-?)**_

_**Arco V: El Lago De La Oscuridad Y La Expulsión De Drachen (Capítulos ?-?)**_

**Como verán el fic tiene para rato, y no se preocupen si ven que me tardo MESES en actualizar más adelante pues terminaré TODOS mis fics aunque me cueste la vida. También hice una especie de video del fic (que está en mi perfil) pero no me convence mucho pues lo hice un día que no podía dormir, igual me gustaría que lo vieran y me dijeran qué les pareció, aviso que hay personajes que se incluyeron pero que no saldrán hasta el Arco II y el Arco III.**

**Ahora si les dejo leer la conti.**

* * *

><p><p>

_Un niño de unos tres años de edad se encontraba sollozando en aquella celda de piedra en la que estaba encerrado junto a otras personas. El niño tenía el cabello negro, el cual estaba enmarañado y sucio, y los ojos rojos los cuales brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir pero que el niño, por alguna razón, reprimía con toda su fuerza ya que sentía que no estaba bien que llorara. Aquel chico tenía grilletes en las muñecas y en el cuello un collar que lo lastimaba cuando no hacía lo que sus carceleros le ordenaban. Sintió como alguien se le acercaba y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con un niño de unos nueve años de pelo naranja rojizo y ojos verdes como el jade, aquel chico se agachó junto al menor y puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo._

_- Tranquilo, vamos a estar bien – le dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba junto al pelinegro al cual sentó en su regazo para abrazarlo y confortarlo – tú eres el tal dragón del que hablan los carceleros ¿verdad? – el menor asintió mientras se aferraba a la desgastada ropa del mayor - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó curioso el mayor mientras le miraba a los ojos._

_- Yo… - el pequeño dragón se quedó pensando un rato - …no sé… - murmuró tristemente pero el mayor logró oírle. _

_- Bueno… ¿qué tal si te ayudo a buscar un nombre? – preguntó el pelinaranja – por cierto mi nombre es Lancelot pero dime Lance – terminó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la cría de dragón._

Drachen abrió los ojos al sentir como algo le caía encima y lo mandaba al suelo. El dragón pudo ver a Sieg tirado sobre él mientras oía la risa de Akai, el pelinegro bufó ¿acaso no se podía dormir?

- ¡Eso te pasa por dormirte en la mesa! – se burló Tanya recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido.

- Atenea…vuelve pronto – susurró Drachen mientras de un golpe mandaba a volar a Sieg, el cual cayó encima de Akai dando paso a otra pelea de las ya tan acostumbradas.

El dragón subió al segundo piso en busca de algo de tranquilidad mientras hacía nota mental de no volver a dormir en la planta baja. El ojirojo se hallaba inquieto, no había pensado en Lancelot desde hace años en verdad lo dicho por su maestro le había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Pero era culpa de Lancelot, él le había traicionado y si no fuera por el maestro seguro estaba muerto pero no podía evitar que sus instintos de dragón se salieran de control al pensar en su enlazado, había sospechado que seguía vivo pues podía sentirlo débilmente por el lazo pero se había convencido de que eran imaginaciones suyas y no le prestó más atención, diciéndose así mismo que Lancelot estaba muerto y de seguro había sido comida de pez.

El dragón sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en el traidor de su enlazado después de todo tenía que estar pendiente de Zero…Zero… ¡Zero! El dragón agitado se asomó al primer piso pero no vio al Kiryu.

- ¡Morte-san! – gritó llamando a la chica y atrayendo la atención de todos, la chica se asomó enseguida - ¿Dónde está Zero?

- Zero-kun salió de misión solo diciendo que no habías dormido bien en la última semana y que no quería molestarte – dijo la joven – pero tranquilo, al atardecer regresará pues su misión era muy fácil y era en el pueblo cerca del bosque – intentó tranquilizar la chica al dragón, quien de inmediato saltó al primer piso y se fue del gremio. Cuando llegó a una colina, desde la cual se podía ver el pequeño pueblo, Drachen se deshizo de su chaqueta y al instante la remera que llevaba se rasgó en la espalda y dos grandes alas de color negro, parecidas a las de los murciélagos, aparecieron. El dragón batió las alas y emprendió rumbo al pueblo, usando las nubes para ocultarse mientras usaba su vista privilegiada para localizar a Zero por si andaba por el bosque.

_**Afueras del pueblo **_

Zero sabía, desde que se levantó esta mañana, que algo pasaría. Desde hace una semana que Drachen a penas comía y dormía aparte de que no estaba de humor para salir de misión y se habían quedado en el gremio sin nada que hacer por ello, el Kiryu aprovechó que el dragón dormía sobre una de las mesas para irse a una misión él solo. Sabía que estaba en peligro y por eso había tomado una misión en el pueblo que estaba cerca del gremio pero nunca se imaginó que le tenderían una emboscada. Ahí estaban los cazadores y los vampiros, estos últimos reteniéndolo, junto a dos personas que no conocía. El primero era un hombre de cabello rubio alto y gran masa muscular que portaba varias armas y tenía varias cicatrices, el otro era un joven un poco mayor que él de cabello blanco y ojos negros. Mientras el grupo pretendía marcharse llevándose a Zero con él, el tipo rubio los detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Arturo-san? – preguntó uno de los cazadores y Kiryu se preguntó porqué Cross y su maestro no estaban con ellos pero para su desgracia Kuran y su hermana sí. El rubio les hizo una seña para que se callaran y los vampiros pudieron oír una especie de aleteo, Zero abrió mucho los ojos. Conocía ese olor muy bien, ¡Drachen venía!

- El dragón se acerca – murmuró Arturo.

- Espero que se encargue de él, después de todo no es el famoso sobreviviente de la masacre de hace quince años por nada – comentó el mismo cazador y Zero entró en pánico, el único que había sobrevivido hace quince años era un cazador, un Dragon Killer ¡Drachen corría peligro!

- ¡Vete Drachen, hay dos DK aquí! – gritó Kiryu tan fuerte como pudo para que su compañero pudiera oírle, pero al parecer Drachen le ignoró pues el aleteo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

- Will – dijo Arturo y el chico de ojos negros asintió, ambos DK sacaron dos armas de fuego y empezaron a disparar al cielo cubierto de nubes sin descanso.

- ¡AGGGHH! – todos vieron como algo cayó del cielo a unos metros de donde se encontraban y fueron directamente a ver, encontrando a Drachen con una de las alas rotas y atravesada por aquellas balas especiales mata-dragón.

- Te imaginaba mayor – dijo con disgusto Arturo – sólo eres una cría – el cazador observaba como su presa se ponía de pie lentamente y movía el ala rota, reacomodando los huesos para que se soldaran bien en cuanto su curación avanzada empezara.

Drachen observaba con odio a aquel rubio hombre, sus ojos dorados de reptil le miraban fijamente como si quisiera ver a través de su alma. Se puso en de pie bien y echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba aire para luego soplar una ráfaga de fuego dirigida al cazador, quien la esquivó por poco.

- Veremos de lo que eres capaz, cría de dragón – espetó el humano cazador mientras sacaba una espada de hoja negra y se ponía en posición de combate. Drachen rugió furiosamente mientras una larga cola negra de reptil llena de espinas golpeaba fuertemente el suelo.

-_ "Por favor Drachen, no mueras" –_ pensó el último Kiryu angustiado mientras observaba a ambos combatientes junto a los vampiros y cazadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo: ¡El Dragon Killer Y La Caída Del Dragón!<strong>

**¡Espérenlo!**


	8. ¡El Dragon Killer Y La Caída Del Dragón!

**Perdonen la demora, el capítulo 8 está listo !**

* * *

><p>Drachen miraba a su oponente fijamente mientras el humano se acercaba a él blandiendo la espada, al estar cerca lanzó un corte que el dragón esquivó agachándose para después lanzar un letal coletazo que el rubio evadió y que cortó por la mitad un árbol, haciendo que callera al suelo con un fuerte ruido. Todo esto era observado por los vampiros, cazadores, Will y Zero, este último sostenido por Akatsuki y Aidou que forcejeaban para que el Kiryu no se soltara de su agarre.<p>

- La cola del dragón es muy fuerte – habló Will, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes – un coletazo y habrás muerto, la cola junto al hocico son los puntos de mayor peligro para un cazador y deben ser evitados a toda costa – Arturo volvió a lanzar una estocada con su espada pero Drachen la detuvo sosteniéndola entre sus colmillos para luego hacer presión y partirla en dos – los colmillos de un dragón son capaces de triturar cualquier cosa, no importa que tan dura o gruesa sea – el de pelo negro volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de fuego que no dio en el blanco y terminó incendiando un árbol.

Drachen rugió de frustración y sus garras y colmillos se volvieron más largos mientras la cola se balanceaba amenazadoramente sobre su cabeza. Arturo volvió a arremeter contra su presa, quien le imitó y ambos terminaron sosteniendo las manos del contrario mientras intentaban hacer que el otro retroceda. Luego de unos segundos, el de ojos rojos lanzó un coletazo a las piernas del cazador pero este saltó y le lanzó una patada en el pecho que lo mandó hacia atrás pero el dragón no perdió tiempo y volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de fuego que pasó rozando al cazador.

El rubio cazador observaba como su presa comenzaba a cansarse luego de haber usado su fuerza para lanzar tres lanzallamas, estaba claro que nadie le había enseñado cómo usar el fuego a mayor alcance y el dominio del viento tampoco parecía haber sido aprendido por su presa. Esta lucha no sería para nada divertida. Drachen jadeaba sabiendo que no podía gastar más energía usando su fuego si no quería darle la ventaja al cazador, sabía que la pelea era desnivelada pues él había crecido lejos de otros dragones y no sabía cómo usar sus poderes al máximo y si a eso le sumamos el veneno del que estaban impregnadas las armas del humano hacían la lucha más difícil.

Will miró a su maestro unos segundos y este correspondió mirándolo unas décimas de segundo, ahora el aprendiz sabía qué debía hacer. Arturo volvió a cargar contra el cansado pelinegro que intentaba darle algún coletazo, además de mantenerse lejos del alcance de las espadas del humano. Tan concentrado estaba Drachen en mantener a raya a su contrincante que no notó la trampa hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tres disparos se oyeron en el bosque y a los segundos Drachen se llevó una mano al estómago la cual se empapó de un tibio líquido de color rojo, miró mal al cazador mayor antes de toser sangre y desplomarse en el suelo. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de Zero.

El cazador se acercó a su presa y lo tomó de la cola para luego hacer un silbido para que al instante un par de mulas aparecieran tirando de una jaula. Will abrió la puerta de la jaula mientras su maestro arrastraba a un Drachen sangrante e inconsciente y lo lanzaba sin piedad dentro de la jaula. Cerraron la puerta y una luz morada cubrió la celda antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Drachen! ¡Despierta! ¡DRACHEN! – desde que había visto la sangre manchar la ropa del dragón había comenzado a agitarse con más fuerza. El DK le miró unos instantes para luego posar su vista en los vampiros y cazadores.

- Ahí lo tienen – dijo y luego señaló con su espada la herida en la cadera de Drachen – no está muerto pero le tomará varias horas reponer los nervios atravesados además de los tejidos sanguíneos, los órganos y las escamas – después de decir esto enfundó sus armas – estará fuera de combate por un largo rato y aunque despierte no podrá volar por dos días ya que destruimos el nervio que conecta las alas con el resto del cuerpo.

- ¡Cobarde! ¡Lo atacaste por la espalda! – le gritó furíco Kiryu mientras veía como el tal Arturo se le acercaba con una mirada seria, sin decir palabra el cazador dragón le dio un golpe en el estomago a Zero que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo desmayado.

* * *

><p>Cuando Zero comenzó a recuperar la consciencia se encontró atado de pies y manos con gruesas cadenas, estaba en una celda de piedra y no tenía la Bloody Rose consigo. El lugar no tenía iluminación alguna pero eso no era un problema para él, intentó encontrar a su compañero pero no sentía la presencia de Drachen en aquel lugar, sólo esperaba que no lo estuvieran lastimando más.<p>

Sin que el cazador supiera, Drachen se encontraba encadenado a una mesa boca abajo mientras vampiro y cazadores por igual le observaban fascinados y con un brillo de codicia y lujuria en los ojos. El joven seguía desmayado por la lucha y no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

- ¡Tal como les dije! ¡El gremio que se hace llamar Fantasie tenía a un dragón entre sus filas! – dijo Arturo alzando la voz para que todos le escucharan, Will se acercó a Drachen con un cuchillo en mano y tomó el ala sana del dragón. Despacio hundió el cuchillo en la carne ganándose un quejido de dolor por parte del joven cosa que el DK ignoró por completo y se concentro en arrancarle varias escamas al menor dejando la carne chorreando sangre y expuesta. Sin decir palabra, Will le entregó las escamas a su maestro – como sabrán se dice que las escamas de un dragón son el material más duro que existe y es cierto en parte – dicho esto dejó las escamas en el piso y le pidió a un cazador que le disparara, la bala rebotó y se estrechó contra el techo frente a la mirada asombrada de los presentes – sólo la aleación especial creada por los Dragon Killer es capaz de atravesar esta "armadura" que estas bestias poseen – el rubio se acercó al de ojos rojos y tomó el ala que le habían sacado las escamas – la carne debajo de las escamas es bastante frágil, así que una vez que al dragón se le caen las escamas por la herida se debe atacar ese punto – luego se las ingenió para poner a Drachen boca arriba, Arturo apuntó al pecho de Drachen y dijo – las escamas que rodean al corazón son las más duras que hay pero también se pueden quitar de en medio si se sabe la zona exacta donde las escamas del corazón y las otras se unen, si se corta esa parte se podrá remover las escamas protectoras del corazón fácilmente aunque es muy riesgoso hacerlo ya que se expone al hocico, cada parte de su cuerpo tiene varias propiedades muy útiles para cualquiera - todos en aquella sala eran ajenos a que dentro de la mente de Drachen ciertos retazos del pasado comenzaban a tomar forma, recordándole al dragón que esta no es la primera vez que lo trataban como un espécimen de laboratorio. Sus labios se movieron imperceptiblemente, sin producir sonido alguno, formando la palabra "nii-san".

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo: ¡La Culpa Es De Lancelot! ¡Drachen Enloquece!<strong>


	9. ¡La Culpa Es De Lancelot!

**Bueno me he tardado y se quieren echarle la culpa a alguien tienen dos opciones para elegir: que empiezo la escuela en una semana y tuve que comprarme todas las cosas o que me envicié con Tim Burton y sus obras.**

**Espero poder traerles un capi de Alyss antes de empezar el cole ya que me faltan este y otro año para graduarme y en mi escuela son muy molestos, seguro tendré prueba el primer día TTwTT**

**Las letras en cursiva son memorias de Drachen**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 9: ¡La Culpa Es De Lancelot! ¡Drachen Enloquece!<span>

_Un Drachen de unos cinco años se aferraba desesperadamente a la ropa de un joven de cabellos naranjas mientras varios hombres vestidos de negros con lanzas en la mano y la cara cubierta se acercaban amenazadoramente a ambos chicos. Lancelot miraba desafiante a aquellos guardias mientras sus compañeros de celda veían al de cabello negro con lástima._

_- Tranquilo, Drachen – susurraba el joven que abrazaba fieramente a la cría de dragón que clavaba las uñas en la desgastada ropa del mayor en un vano intento de que no lo separaran de su amigo. Uno de los hombres se acercó y jaló a Drachen del cuello de la remera vieja y manchada de sangre que llevaba el dragón. Ante esto el menor gritó con fuerza y se pegó más a Lancelot, a quien otro guardia se le acercaba amenazadoramente con la lanza en alto. El de ojos jade recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de uno de los carceleros que le obligó a soltar a Drachen quien fue arrastrado por los cabellos fuera de la celda sin cuidado alguno._

_- ¡Lance! ¡Lance! ¡LANCELOT! – los gritos del menor resonaron por toda aquella prisión subterránea mientras el de cabellos naranjas derramaba lágrimas de un color carmesí._

Luego de aquella "demostración" del dragón, Arturo arrastró a su presa hasta la celda de contención en el último piso, junto al Kiryu. Al llegar al lugar recibió insultos por parte del de ojos amatistas mientras encadenaba a Drachen de tal manera que no pudiera moverse, además de hacerle un profundo corte bajo la garganta para que no pudiera usar su fuego en un buen rato, luego se fue dejando a ambos cautivos solos.

Zero veía horrorizado cómo había quedado su amigo luego de que el DK se marchara. En vano intentó despertarlo pues el dragón estaba en un mundo muy lejano a la realidad.

_Aquellos hombres le habían atado de pies, manos y cuello en aquella maquina de aspecto imponente. A la señal de un hombre encapuchado se bajó una palanca que comenzó a desprender destellos amarillos que lastimaban a Drachen cuando hacían contacto con su piel. El dragón gritaba de agonía pero no lloraba, los gritos de dolor tenían como remitente a una única persona: Lancelot, quien oía los aullidos desgarradores de su amigo pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarle mientras que los dos guardias apostados en su celda se reían de la agonía del joven dragón. _

Kiryu no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado en aquel lugar pero estaba bastante preocupado porque su compañero no despertaba. Si no fuera porque oía su débil respiración pensaría que estaba muerto, de pronto oyó pasos y retrocedió al reconocer a las dos personas que se acercaban. Kaname y Yuuki miraban con altivez a Zero quien les miraba con rencor. Kiryu sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la dulce chica que conoció luego de la muerte de su familia había desaparecido para dar paso a una arrogante sangrepura a quien no le importaba lastimar a otros para conseguir lo que quería.

- ¿Por qué me miras así, Zero? – preguntó con fingida tristeza la chica – me partes el corazón.

_El olor a muerte, a sangre y a pólvora se esparcía por el lugar con rapidez a medida que las explosiones continuaban. Drachen corría por uno de los pasillos que se estaban destruyendo cuando sintió como una especie de corriente lo lanzaba contra una pared hasta atravesarla y dejar al descubierto el cielo nublado y el mar inquieto. El dragón observó unos ojos verdes oscurecidos de maldad y locura antes de caer al mar y quedar inconsciente, permitiendo que el agua se lo llevara arrastrando._

- Así que este es un dragón – dijo Yuuki mientras observaba con arrogancia a Drachen – debería saber que nadie puede con el poder de los vampiros de sangre pura – Kaname se mantenía callado y se limitaba a ver a su hermana sin verla en realidad, tenía un muy mal presentimiento además de sentir cierta tristeza por el cazador, tristeza que dejó de lado cuando su mente le recordó que lo necesitaba para sacarse a Shirabuku Sara de encima sin que el resto de los vampiros le causaran problemas.

La castaña se acercó más a la jaula del dragón confiada en que en su estado actual no podía hacerle nada pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la cola de Drachen rompió varios barrotes para luego aprisionarla fuertemente. El pelinegro se levantó lentamente mostrando unos ojos de reptil verdes, grandes colmillos que sobresalían de la boca y un par de cuernos en la cabeza. Kaname se puso en guardia enseguida y comenzó a hacer el ambiente más pesado con su aura pero eso no amedrentó al dragón que rugió con fuerza antes de lanzar un potente fuego contra el vampiro. Drachen salió de la jaula con una mirada desquiciada y azotó la cola, con Yuuki en ella, contra el suelo y luego contra las rejas de la celda de Zero, quien se apresuró a salir y a ir por su arma que estaba en una mesa detrás del Kuran.

El dragón rugió con más fuerza haciendo que los cimientos del lugar temblaran y estiró las alas haciendo que se viera más imponente de lo que ya era, de su pecho caían escamas calcinadas por su fuego y Kaname logró distinguir por escasos segundos el corazón del dragón antes de que este se agazapara y comenzara a acercarse peligrosamente con una semi-consiente Yuuki bien apretada por su cola. Zero aprovechó la distracción de Drachen para tomar a Bloody Rose y ponerse detrás del dragón, intuía que el joven no distinguiría a amigos de enemigos por lo que se mantenía al margen. Kiryu sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran más personas, entre ellas seguramente el Dragon Killer. Tenía que pensar rápido, una idea llegó a su cabeza era arriesgada pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Con rapidez se lanzó al lomo del dragón y logró aferrase a él antes de que Drachen comenzara a moverse como un caballo salvaje al que intentan domar, tomó a su amigo por el pelo e intento que retrocediera, sólo logrando que el dragón golpeara una pared, creando un gran agujero por el cual se podía ver que entraba luz del sol. El cazador intentó que Drachen fuera hacia allí pero un disparo y el rugido de su compañero lo instaron a voltear.

Frente a ellos había gran cantidad de vampiros y cazadores, además de ambos DK, siendo Arturo quien le había disparado en la cola a Drachen causando que suelte a Yuuki, que calló desmayada en el suelo. Rápidamente, Zero tomó una de las escamas rotas de Drachen que tenía la punta afilada y se la clavó al dragón en el hombro, obteniendo su atención. Con reticencia volvió a clavar al escama en la cadera del pelinegro logrando que este rugiera y echara a correr hacia la abertura que su cola había creado, Zero se pegó más a Drachen el oír los disparos, el dragón volteó el cuello y usó su lanzallamas contra los vampiros nobles que los seguían.

Kaname observaba todo esto con su hermana en brazos y en cuanto vio que el dragón usaba su fuego y Zero dispara con Bloody Rose les ordenó a los vampiros alejarse. Los cazadores y los DK no pudieron seguirles, no tenían nada que pudiera darle alcance a un dragón cuando corría en cuatro, esto bien lo sabía Arturo. De momento el rubio cazador se dedicó a tomar algunas de las escamas chamuscadas para luego retirarse junto a Will, mientras los vampiros y cazadores insultaban al ver que ambos se habían escapado.

Zero no sabía cuánta distancia habían puesto pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Drachen se desplomó en el suelo sin fuerzas. Kiryu velozmente "desmontó" al dragón y preocupado comenzó a revisarlo. Ten concentrado estaba que no notó como dos presencias se acercaban.

- Déjanos ayudarte, aprendiz idiota – Zero volteó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando reconoció a ambos hombres.

- Maestro…

* * *

><p><strong>Luego de esto creo que le tendrán más aprecio a mi lindo dragoncito, ¿no?<strong>

**Próximo capítulo: ¡Fantasie Con Nuevos Miembros!**


End file.
